The Life Of Goero
by Goero
Summary: My character Goero's Life and story in the game. Will have Language and obviously alot of fighting
1. The Beginning Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXI... let me tell you... I wish I did... imagine how rich I would be. All I own is my characters name and the attitude and adventure that comes along with him  
  
Background  
  
Goero: My character... obviously... and let me tell you the coolest person you will come across in FFXI... at least that's my opinion!  
  
Kiero: My friends character... he's a little slow... he had 2 weeks to get ahead of me and I'm already stronger then him again.  
  
Bayard: Kiero Step Brother's Character... he's a bit pushy... but you get used to it when he's always 5 levels above you.  
  
Esmerlda: The cutest little stool... err Taru Taru you will ever meet... unfortunately this taru... has a really bad attitude...  
  
Shienn: This guy never ceases to amaze me... every time I turn around he's already gained like another 5 levels.  
  
Ok time for the story.  
  
I walked silently through the capital of the Elvaan country, Sandoria. Imagine... a HUME living and claiming allegiance to Sandoria. Well anyways... As I walked through the hallways I came across a guard (I'm sure you all know who I'm talking about if you started in Sandoria, I just can't remember his name... it's been a while) After talking to the guard and being blessed by the Arguing Princes, I was on my way. I wondered around with my Onion Sword newly equipped. I walked through the hallways and wondered if my parent's birthplace, Bastok, was anything like this place.  
I wondered our of Port Sandoria and out into Northern Sandoria, and following a crowd for well equipped and armored people I ended up at the gate between Sandoria and West Ronfuare. I talked to the guard in front of the door who gave me a mission to go out and kill Orcish Scouts and get one of their axes. Why not. So with my new mission I talk to the Royal Guard next to the gate and ask for my Signet. If I'm going out to fight I might as well get points for it. Stepping through the gate I was confronted with new things I never imagined before. I saw rabbits and worms and even the occasional Orc wondering around. I stepped out onto the path and walked into the forest content on beginning my Mission.  
Boy was that stupid. I attacked an Orc. Let me tell you. At Level 1... A Hume Warrior Versus a Orc Fodder... does not equal a very pretty picture. But I didn't know that yet. So I attacked it! I ran forward at the Orc and wrenched my Onion sword from it's sheathe and slashed the Orc across the midsection. The Orc looked down at the tiny little scratch I had left in his armor and growled and smashed his axe down onto my shoulder. God it hurt. I staggered back and ran forward again. This time going for a stab. The Orc sidestepped me and leveled his axe and probably broke a few of my ribs with its connection. Now that I am heavily injured and bleeding from my shoulder and stomach. I turn to run, the Orc immediately gives chase as I run his axe imbeds itself in my lower back, causing me to bleed more, and have a hard time walking. I make it into the city only because a higher level character attacked the Orc as I stumbled toward the gateway.  
Ok so now that I'm bleeding profusely but at least I am in the safety of the city, so I go to a corner and kneel down, resting, which I defiantly needed. I watched more and more people go in and out of the city while my body repaired itself from the injuries I took. Finally I was strong enough to stand again and pretty much good as new, so I once again struck out into the wilderness. I had learned my lesson the first time, so now I think ill just stick to the worms and the rabbits. As I went down the path, making sure to dodge an Orc that might be in the area, I came across a worm, a carrion worm to be exact. I attack it with a holy vengeance. Not knowing that a Level 1 has a tough time killing them. But hey... 2 wrongs make a right... well at least in this case it does. I ran at the worm, unsheathed my blade and slashed. The blade flashed and then thudded into the skin of the Carrion Worm. The worm whipped around in anger and started casting Stone on me. I yanked my Blade free and brought it down on the Worm again. But the worm casted stone, so right as I would have hit the worm, decent sized stones started to crash into my body. Shaking off the dirt and small bits of stone that were on my body I rushed the worm again and slashed into it once more. This time I almost cut all the way through. Jumping around behind it I got ready to slash again but this time the worm spun itself and smacked into my right side. Oh the pain. It felt like I had just been whipped. Shaking off the pain I brought the blade down onto the top of the worm and cut it in half. The thing slumped over dead. And I celebrated over my first kill, by resting!  
  
Ok peoples.... First story I've actually written and posted for anyone to see. So uh... take it easy please? Oh and for any of you doubters... yes this is how it started. I'm sure you would remember your first few fights if they had been like mine... anyways. Review please. Just so I can know what to change... Or if you have seen me in game and want to say something... 


	2. The Day of Killing

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXI... let me tell you... I wish I did... imagine how rich I would be. All I own is my characters name and the attitude and adventure that comes along with him. Nor do I own Mighty Python and the Holy Grail...  
  
I got up from resting from the Carrion Worm kill. Looking around I noticed an Orc standing behind a wooden wall, and decided to head closer to the entrance of the city, away from the Orc. As I headed in that direction, I came across a wild rabbit. And remembering the old saying. "It has teeth like this.... It can jump this far.... Look at the Bones MAN!" Well since I didn't see any bones around the rabbit... I attacked. I charged full force at the rabbit, having already unsheathed my blade and slashed at the rabbit. Of course I hit, what kind of looser would I be if I missed, The rabbit kicked me and I returned the favor with a slash, this time however I missed my attack. Cursing at the little rabbit I ran to the side of the rabbit and slashed its side open on a critical hit. The rabbit jumps at me and kicks him right on the wound the Orc gave me earlier sending a shockwave of pain through my body. In anger and pain I raised my blade up and brought it down through the head of the rabbit. Turning and not having been wounded all that much I see another wild rabbit and attack it. This time devastating it on the first attack with a critical, or something along that lines. It kicked me back; I slashed at it and missed. It kicked up sand in my eyes I cursed some more and blindly slashed at the rabbit, missing. The rabbit take advantage of my blindness and kicks me in the gut, knocking the air out of me. Slashing quickly in hope of getting pay back I catch the rabbit in the neck and break its annoying little neck.  
  
So, after all this I reach level 2. In celebration I do a little dance on the corpse of the rabbit. Oh yea!! I am the master! Of course then I notice someone killing an Orc while practically taking a nap and I stomp off seething and in hunt of more enemies to kill.  
  
I run through the field, dodging trees and come across a little pack of these wild rabbits. Grinning I unsheathe my blade. Raising it I lurch forward as I take off toward the group of rabbit. Slashing deep into the rabbit and blood spraying from its side it lurches forward and manages an attack right as I bring the dull edge of my blade down onto its back and breaking its back. Turn I, I ram my blade into the side of my next victim. Yanking it back out the rabbit, in anger jumped kick me in the stomach. Stumbling back, I bring my sword out to the side and rush in. Slashing up ward, blood sprayed on my clothes from the rabbit. Running toward the next one I slip my blade into the ground and tear through the ground and I slash upward and catch the rabbit off guard. The rabbit, being stunned by my first attack never even saw the second attack. The blade slashed through the rabbit like butter and left blood pooling around it.  
  
Standing in the middle of a group of bodies of rabbits I whip my blade on the grass and then sheathe it. Looking around I decide to rest, it seems the few attacks that did land were pretty decent, even though I barely noticed them... guess it was the adrenaline.  
  
Sitting there looking at my inventory I realized my inventory was close to filling up. So standing back up, even though not fully healed, I made my way back to Sandoria. Reaching the gate I walked in. Inside was Kiero, My friend. Poking Kiero to get his attention, he growls at me for poking me then pokes me back.  
  
"Leave me alone Goero, or I may have to hurt you." He said. Then Grinning at Goero he turns and walks away.  
  
Shrugging I walk over to where the shop guy is and sell some of my junk. Feeling much lighter then before, I walk back out of the city and walk back toward the forested area where the monsters were. Cresting the top of the hill I look down at all the monsters down there hoping, walking, etc. I grin a smile full of mischief and unsheathe my blade. Giving a war cry I run down the hill toward the nearest enemy. Slashing through the first enemy with a swift slash, the worm fell in two. Slashing a nearby rabbit, the rabbit counterattacked and kicked me in the ribs. Slashing upward the rabbit slumped over dead. Dropping down and stabbing upward I catch another rabbit off guard. It quickly recovers and leaps forward and kicks at my chest. I dodge and slash at it. Blood sprays onto me from the slash that killed the rabbit. Standing up straight, I point my Onion Sword toward the ground and let the blood drain down off the blade. I look up to see Kiero walking out into the fields with his blade drawn as he attacks his own enemies. I  
As I watch him fight through his enemies, I notice enemies returning to my area and raise my still bloodied blade once more. Yelling once again I run forward and bury the blade into a worm, yanking it out and spin slashing the thing in half. Looking around I decided to go back into town. So I turn and walk back to Sandoria. Once inside I go to my house and go to sleep, A day well spent.  
  
YAR! As Esmerlda would say... ok 2nd chapter. And I've decided. No more typing up 2 chapters in one day. I use up all my ideas to quickly and I get writers block. I need to go to sleep and get some new ones. Review.... OR I WILL KILL YOU!!! j/k 


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note  
  
Ok well I lost a whole bunch of my chapters I had written because I saved them on my school laptop... silly me.. didn't think anything of it... till I went to have my hard drive reformatted and lost them all... I guess those this will work out actually  
  
Ive decided to convert toward the present time period in the game... for many reasons  
  
Obviously I have a short memory and I can't really remember all that happened that long ago I had a inspiration that doesn't really work with the past time so I need the present to go on. im getting tired of the past and want to write of the present time period.. so im going to!  
  
Don't worry.. right now the only changes really are only this. And a little of the format difference but other words not much difference.. Thanks and if you have any suggestions, please review. 


	4. No time like the present

Disclaimer: hey... if I owned FFXI... do you really think I would be writing this??? No... I would have some hot red headed female secretary type it up for me... but I do not... so I don't have a hot red headed female for a secretary....  
  
New characters since last time...  
  
Alteron: Another one of my real life friends... he's got a bit of a mouth on him... heck... I think from his dialogue alone I will have to change the rating to R.  
  
Armenta: Alteron's older brother. He was at one time my rival, but now he is so much behind me in everything pretty much. He also will probably alone help the rating up to R.  
  
I sat shivering in my Beetle Armor up in Qufim. Looking back, yea back then when all was easy and hunting for parties was not all that hard. Those times were nice. Peaceful in fact. Now I sat between a red mage and a Dark Knight. Shivering in the cold air, only partially protected from the wind by the Crag we were hiding in as the Giant roamed around our area. Only moments before night had fallen we had been pulling enemies and killing them sufficiently. Now we hunkered down while night went on and giants and Dancing weapons roamed around.  
Still I remembered, waiting for the giants and dancing weapons to go back deeper into Qufim when the sun rose I shivered again as another artic blast shot past me. Wearing Beetle armor was crazy in this area, being that it left your chest open, though it did protect all the rest of your body very well. Your chest was sacrificed to the elements. Noticing my plight of the cold air the red mage turned toward me and raised his eyebrow. I didn't want to show that I was cold. I was a proud Hume from Sandoria; And I wasn't going to let anyone know I was cold. Stifling my shiver this time as another wave of cold air ruffled my hair and me. The only female in our group was well hidden further back in the little gulch, protected from the wind, and if noticed, she would be the last to have to worry about dieing from attacks. Me however... I had to lead our black mage back into the gulch; I couldn't leave him out there alone with giants roaming around. So I forfeited a good comfortable spot next to her. Oh well. Maybe she will think better of me for being the last one in.  
Not that I care really... I would probably never see her again once this adventure was over. I looked around and noticed the taru taru black mage had fallen asleep. I would probably fallen asleep too if it hadn't been for where I was and the fact that every few moments I was being blasted by the cold air. It was the perfect spot for being the lookout. Except there was a large pillar right in the middle of it, so part of my vision was impaired, but I could see if anything was sneaking up on us from behind or charging at us from the front.  
Yes, I remembered the good old days, sitting in sunny Sandoria, enjoying the sun... Melting in Vulkrum Dunes by day and freezing by night. And now this... The everlasting cold, day or night. The sun was coming up and I started to hear movement behind me, peaking over my shoulder I noticed the party leader standing stooped in the gulch next to the still sleeping female White mage. He looked over and nodded at me and I stood up all the way, being that I was further out I had more room to move. Stepping out of the gulch, I looked around for any immediate threats, and then slipped silently back into the little hiding spot and nodded to the leader. He grinned, and then spoke "Ok gang, up and at em! We got a long day of fighting to do! We might as well get down to it!!  
One by one we stepped out of the hole, not just us seemed to have taken up hiding during the night. Many groups were popping up from hiding spots or caves. Leading the way I came out with my hand on my long sword. Prepared to yank it from it's sheathe in a moments notice. Once we were all outside we all stood near the outer Pillar. Stepping deftly around the small mound of bones left by our earlier battle, we set up camp and the Samurai took off to go hunt down a new enemy for us to kill. Spying the Samurai returning with a Clipper closely following him I Pull my long sword from its sheathe and nod to the rest of the party who are just now getting into their positions. I curse at the Clipper, effectively provoking it then charge forward and slash it across the front. My sword bouncing off the thick front armor of the clipper only leaves a tiny scratch across the front. The rest of the attacker in the party come charging in ready to attack, while the mages stay back. The clip flicks out his claw and rips through my side, leaving me bleeding from its critical attack. Ignoring the incredibly damage and the blood seeping down my side I raise my long sword and bring it crashing down onto the top of its head. Really only effectivly crushing and shaking up its brains but not really damaging it. The white mage starts casting Cure II on me. The Clipper obviously already in a rage from being attacked, turn toward our white mage being that she healed me with Cure II and charges at her. Staggering slightly I try to provoke it again but the back up tank provokes it. Unfortunately not before the clipper has had a chance to ram his claw into her right leg. Going into a small rage we all begin to use our special attacks. I use Red Lotus blade, and send him reeling. Being the first major melee damage the entire battle then followed by another from the backup tank. Then an Tenchi: Enpi from the Samurai the clipper slips backward and away from us and the Black mage finishes it off with the spell Aero. Stepping back from the new corpse I lean back on the pillar and slide down it into a heal position, leaving a streak of blood down behind me until I had fallen into my spot completely.  
The white mage mended her leg quickly and was turn from each of our party members, quickly healing each of them as they needed it. Then finally turning to me and finishing the healing she had started during the battle. Standing up again I grin at her and settle back into my roaming around while waiting for the next battle. There were surely more to come. That battle was a simple little battle, we had fought much harder.  
The day ended with a flash really. Our puller, the Samurai, and Our Leader left us. So to take their places we picked up a new warrior and a new mage. Unfortunately the Warrior was horribly unready for such a place and in being so threw our party into chaos, even caused a few deaths. So we left it at that.  
I waved goodbye to the remaining members from the original party, then saluted them. The turning I walked off through the mist. I actually had no map of Qufim yet, but I had walked this path enough to know just enough to get out of this area and back into the main area. I walked past a couple of land worms who seemed determined to attack me though they were immobile and I was very much mobile, and dodged around a few Giants as I worked my way back toward Jeuno. As I walked I had a close call with a Dancing Weapon which included me running like a mad man toward the end of the tunnel that lead to Jeuno. Close call it defiantly was but I did make it! Once back in Jeuno I headed straight to my Rent-a-Room mog house. Walking inside I immediately plopped down on the bed and fell asleep. It had been a long day. Too long for me it seemed, and it was nice to be taking this little nap. Im sure once the next adventure started I wouldn't be sleeping much anyways.  
  
I want to thank Custos for Reviewing. And Alteron... get a life... you couldn't hit me with a fireball if I was bound by a worm and you had infinite mp. Not that many worms nowadays can bind me... but you get the picture. So Review away, I take the good the bad and the ugly types of review... though I generally ignore the ugly. 


	5. On the way home!

Disclaimer: Do I really need to?? Look... If I owned any of this... I would most likely not even be at this site posting my story... I would be making a game out of it. But alas.. That shall never happen!  
  
New characters  
  
Kithkanan: Bayard's Uncle who just started playing not to long ago. He caught up to us somehow. Oh well...  
  
Zazel: A member of our link shell. Me, Shienn, and Kith took her up to Horalis peak last night... then after kith left us me Shienn and her walked back down alone. We never did make it... Got ambushed by orcs and she refused to leave me and Shienn to die fighting them all.  
  
Chadness: A guy from the war cry forum I go to... first war cry member I ever met in game. Seems Leviathan is an unpopular server at War cry.  
  
Oh and for your info Custos. Leviathan is the server I am in.  
  
Ok we left off with me heading back into Jeuno!  
  
I walked through dirty roads of Jeuno. Boy, for a grand place, this place sucks... Dirt, grime, Smelly Galkas. Not to mention everything was so bloody expensive here. I walked passed the Auction House and thought of the taxes and how no one ever buys things here. Pushing open the door I catch a strong whiff of Chocobo feces and the Chocobos themselves. Ignoring the smell I step up to the attendant and fork over 155 Gil. Climbing up onto the Chocobo's back I grin and remember my first ride. All it really had been was a quick run around battilia downs. But it left its imprint on me!  
I sped along on the Chocobo, dodging around saplings and tigers and goblins. I practically flew on auto pilot toward Jugner while thinking of my latest adventures and injuries. Taking notice as I hurtled toward a wall I managed to get the Chocobo to turn slightly to the right so I would miss it and still be decently on target for the exit into Jugner Forest. Passing a party that was headed toward Jeuno, I almost wanted to stop and tell them to turn back, that the only thing worth going there for was the Chocobo quest. But being this was going to be my first long journey I did not know how long it would last. So I did not stop, instead I headed forth into Jugner Forest.  
Jugner, how can I put it?? It's a big forested area obviously... but this forest's trees sometimes got up and moved. Shocked me when I first saw it too, imagine a big tree suddenly just kind of zooming toward the tree toward you, of course Esmerlda had escorted me through Jugner with the handy spell invisible, and so the tree couldn't see me. Hey I can still worry about it right? Anyways, I calmly sat on the back of the Chocobo and planned a way as the Chocobo did all the work. I was planning what to make my sub job be. I mean I had one as it was... but it was a level 10 black mage. And a black mage subbed for a Warrior, well wasn't really useful. I was kind of thinking on having a Monk as my sub job. That would increase my damage dealing ability, and give me more HP then normal. Seems like a good idea to me. Ill wait to decide till I get back to Sandoria.  
I chugged along, dodging around trees, crossing a bridge, sweeping through a small valet between two mountains surrounded by trees. Then finally I came to the exit of Jugner and the entrance to Le Theine. I rode into Le Theine and began to work my way toward the Holla Crag. I had remembered seeing a Chocobo there, and being unsure of how long my trip would last I wanted to make sure I wouldn't get booted from it. I circled the crag a couple of times; I just couldn't find the Chocobo guy. Shrugging atop the Chocobo I decided to give it a try and hope to make it as close as possible to Sandoria before it kicked me off. So I turned west and took off. Now more worried about making it to Sandoria atop my Chocobo, I was careful and lead my Chocobo carefully through Le Theine, having to dodge around other people, Warriors, Monks, White Mages, you name it! There were times when I wanted to stop and jump off and join a fight, but stopping myself before I did anything foolish I continued on. This journey was taking too long for my taste, but still a lot faster then my trip TO Jeuno. I entered West Ronfaure, ahhh yes... back in the place that brings back memories... but none of that now. I need to get home... I headed north; soon I passed the Knightsfall Lake, not much of a lake, more like a pond compared to some of the lakes I had seen on my travels. Next I passed the outpost. Changing my course slightly to head east I slipped around the mountains and put my self on course with the Entrance to South Sandoria. I started to see the clean Towers and Walls of my noble home. Though I was still a Hume in the world of Elvann, and my heritage did not officially belong to Sandoria, but to Bastok. I was loyal only to Sandoria. And through various missions I had proven this to the gate keepers.  
Slowing to a stop between 2 guards I dismounted my Chocobo and walked through the gateway. Once inside I sighed a sigh of relief. How great it was to be home. People ran to and fro around the city. The elegant arches, the elegant towers, everything so well made. And best yet, clean. I walked through the city grinning. It was great to be home. Stepping up to the Auction House, I talked to the person behind the window and got the stats on my items up for sale in Jeuno and here in Sandoria. Half of my stuff had sold while I was journeying around the world. Quickly placing a few more items for sale, I nodded to the Elvann behind the window and headed toward my mog house.  
Yes! It was great to be home at last!!!!  
  
Yea yea... for you expecting me to do some daring battles... to bad... I felt like taking my character home without spilling any blood. Don't worry... next chapter I start lvling my Sub job... That will be filled with fights!!! 


	6. The Questing and the memories begin

Ok first off.. I don't own FFXI!  
  
Second.. ONCE AGAIN IM CHANGIN IT UP!!! Err just moving ahead in time again.  
  
Third Thanks for the review.. I don't really deserve.  
  
Ok on with the story!  
  
I stood there in front of the old Elvaan, covered in scars, yes I had progressed along ways as he has said. I held out my hand and hand the Knight's Soul over to him. He smiled and nodded.  
  
Flashback-  
  
"You think your ready for the outside world young adventurer?" said the old man "Yes I do old man!!!" The old man chuckles then says "ok fine young one.. bring me a revival root!" "Ha that's easy!" I turn and walk away from the old man and as I walk down the stone steps I hear him start muttering and chuckling... Wondering what I got myself into with the old coot I just shrugged and kept on going. -end flash back-  
  
Of course I didn't follow through with the quest immediately. I ended up not completing it till I was level 20. Not that it mattered, the Old man turned out to have a really bad memory, so I got away with doing it late. But there was still more of this quest!  
  
Flashback-  
  
"I see you have come much further young adventurer!" said the old man. "Well I have gotten stronger!" "I see, well I have another quest for you! I want you to go to Ordelles cave and explore it, But you must bring me back something to prove that you went." He said. Remembering what it had been like last I was in there I got a little worried.. but I wasn't to afraid not to accept the quest. "Sure why not.. wont hurt eh?" "That's the spirit kid!" he said then he shooed me away. I walked away and looked down at the pearl I had strapped to my belt, tapping it with my thumb I caught it in my palm and raised it to my mouth. (1) "Hey Shienn you still on?" "Whadda want Goero?" Shienn asked "Hey come help me with the second paladin quest, I don't know what all to do, and Im gonna need help with the place. "Ahhh and I was having fun too.. ok ok im on my way" He said "Thanks shienn!"  
  
I wandered around while I waited for shienn to show up. When he did show up, he came in his fancy Paladin Armor, that was my goal. To become a Paladin... such a lofty goal!  
  
"Goero we gonna get a move on or are you gonna stand there with that glazed look all day?"  
  
ummm oh yea! I turn and grin at Shienn who had reached Sandoria via the Airship and was ready to go.  
  
"Yup! Lets go!" I turn and walk toward the Chocobo stables, handing over a small amount of gil then slipping on the nearest chocobo I turned it around and walked it out of Sandoria and out into W. Ronfuare. Soon Shienn appeared beside me on his own chocobo and we took off toward La Theine.  
  
We raced across the open grounds of W. Ronfuare, dodging younger adventurers or veteran adventurers who were working on new jobs of some sort, dodging around orcs, rabbits, beetles, worms, and the like. Soon we entered an area full of ruins and I knew at once we were close to La Theine. There must have been a battle here long long ago, when Sandoria was a much larger Capitol, now all this out here is overgrown. Sad kinda. We moved around a partially destroyed wall and saw a Sandorian banner with a Royal Knight standing under it. We blew right past both and headed into La theine.  
  
Moving along the path, we ran past and weaved in and out of fences. Riding the chocobos down into a canyon then past another soldier down into another canyon. Riding up to a cave entrance we got off our chocobos and stepped in.  
  
"Ok Goero, just follow me and try not to get to much attention drawled to your self eh?" Shienn muttered to me. "Yea yea, whatever. You do your job ill do mine.. which includes screaming and hollering when I get agro." Shienn chuckled but turned and walked down the path. Gripping my sword hilt I followed cautiously. We went down a long corridor and up and down a few stairs when we ran into a room full of gobs, they were tough for me. But for shienn, well, he cleaned up real well. I looked around the room at the blood splattered walls and the bloodied gob corpses and grinned. Shienn grinned and wiped his blade on the backpack of a gob then sheathed it again. Then he began down the path again and I followed. Soon we had made it to the room where I needed to be. Shienn stepped into the room and studied it then returned.  
  
"Ok Goero, im going to go out there and start killing those Funguars since they will agro on you." He said  
  
I just nodded stupidly  
  
"I want you to run to the ??? in the middle there then go to the water and look at that ???"  
  
I just nodded stupidly again.  
  
"Good.. ok ready.. GO!" he shouted.  
  
I ran out into the room and toward the ??? I examined it and a piece of moss slipped through my hands toward the water. I looked up and saw a bomb floating menacingly in front of me and 2 funguars that Shienn had not seen coming up behind me. Shienn was neck deep in Funguars. 5 of them to be in fact. I tapped the Linkpearl that was hooked to my belt and brought it up to my mouth as I started to run from the mobs. Unfortuantly I got completely turned around and lost, so instead of making it to the water and doing the second ??? I got killed further away from it then I had started, this was not turning out good at all. I layed there slowly bleeding to death. Only able to move my lips and Shienn was moving toward me with 3 of the 5 funguars dead. Suddenly one of the Funguars used its special move on Shienn and smashed him into a pillar between me and him, crushing him. Shienn hit the ground and crumpled, and stayed down. Being barely alive, bleeding. I asked my Linkshell to come raise me. One of the high leveled whm agreed and came immediately. She made it down there to us with 15 minutes to spare. She deftly killed everything around us then raised Shienn back from the dead, then raised my body from the dead also, since I had finally slipped into death after calling for a raise. I stood and weakly stumbled over to the water and collapsed near the ??? studying it I got the moss. I had achieved my goal. While me and Shienn rested, the Whm casted Teleport Holla on us and got us out of the place. All except Shienn, who didn't have the holla crystal, but he made it out on his own and went back to bastok. I thanked the whm for helping me then crawled onto a Chocobo and let it auto guide me back to Sandoria.  
  
Once I got there I stumbled through the gates, my armor bloodied with my own blood. Stepping through I turned toward where the old man was and headed in his direction.  
  
"So you made it back did you lad?" the old man said  
  
"Not really.. I died in the process, but now here I am with proof that I did what you asked!" I claimed aloud  
  
"Good man! I grant you the title of Squire!" He said.  
  
-Flashback end-  
  
That was a happy day for me! I was a squire, but this day was my happiest. I had returned from Kahzam from hard fighting and bastok from more fighting. Now I was home and Level 30, ready to do the last bit of the quest.  
  
Flashback-  
  
I stepped up in my Chain armor, which I had finally been able to afford. It had specks here and there of blood on it still, from mine and enemy blood. I had scars all over my body from blows from orcs, gobs, Quadavs, giants, Yagudo, and even a few dragons!  
  
The old man looked at me and smiled.  
  
"You are finally ready young one!" he said "I know, I have trained long and hard for this moment. Now tell me, what must I do this time!" I asked "Simple" he says as he reaches for the book of tasks "Find the book of east and book of west and discover the riddle and bring back the answer to me" he said Ha simple.. yea right.. I looked around all town, finally I found 2 different Knights who each carried it. They calmly told me their part of the riddle and set me on my way. All I really gathered from it was that I needed something from a well in Davoi. I hated Davoi!  
  
By now I was in a different LinkShell, the old one had collapsed and I had moved on. Flicking my new Pearl out of where the old LP used to be I raised it to my mouth.  
  
"Kith, Kith you there??" "what??" Kithkanan answered "Where are you??" I asked "Im a little tied up right now.. go on ahead without me. Ill catch up to you when you get there." He said "Ok" I replied and got on a chocobo and went to Jugner Forest and waited just inside of Davoi.  
  
Inside was another warrior at level 30. I sat down and waited for Kithkanan as I leaned back against the cliff I had sat down next to. The other warrior turned toward me and examined, then asked  
  
"You doing the Paladin quest?" "Yea, im waiting for my level 30 rdm friend to get here" I replied easily. "Ohh, well hey. Im doing the quest also, can I join you??" he asked "Sure why not, its pretty deep in there." I once again replied "Hey thanks man!" he said then paused.  
  
After a few seconds I realized why he had stopped, he was talking to someone on the tell system. I was right too.  
  
"Hey umm Goero, do you think someone else can join us? Cuase there is a level 34 monk in jugner who wants to know if he can join us." He asked "hmm give me a second."  
  
Fiddling with my own pearl, I gave a shout across my LS to Kith again.  
  
"hey kith, you mind if a few people join us.. like 2 people?? ".. umm. Sure why not" Kith replied "HAH! You guys need help from other people" bayard had started in on us now "nah but the more the merrier when it comes to paladin I say!" "yea right, your afraid and you know it!" Bayard was really havin a good time with this! "ok ok! Possibly, last time I was in here I tried to do the 3-1 mission and I got murdered.. surrounded by pugils and lizards and torn to bits in like a second." I stated a bit heatedly "that's cuase your weak Goero" shienn said from wherever he was on the LS. "Great now I have Shienn AND Bayard making fun of me.. just so unfair!" I joked. "Get used to it" shienn commented. "right.. ok Kith you any closer??" I asked "im just now getting to sandoria, ill get a chocobo and come down now." He replied "ok, ill be waiting"  
  
I looked over at the guy who had been standing there looking at me, waiting for my answer. I looked at him steadily and kept my face completely unreadable then...  
  
"Soooo.. Whats his name so I can invite him"  
  
Ok people! I know.. I Know, ive taken my time on chapters.. im an evil decrepid person who deserves to be shot.. especially for cutting off a chapter in the middle of a flash back. But im riding the bus to school right now as I typed the last part of this chapter. I started it last night when I was reformatting my big computer again..... ohh the horror... and the updates!!! Oi... but it was worth it I think. So how bout reviewing for me eh?? I could use some good criticism to try and perfect my story writing skills which are obviously lacking! So read.. review... come back and read again!  
  
1- I wasn't sure how to express the /t command do I went with the basic idea of a Linkpearl.. but just left it as a normal pearl 


End file.
